At present, in order to achieve the purpose of low cost and narrow frame, most of display panels adopt technique of gate driver on array (GOA). A conventional GOA circuit is disposed at two sides of an active display area, and needs a black matrix area with a certain width to shade, which results in that the display panel itself has a frame with a certain width. By taking aspects of comfort and operability and so on of users into consideration, a super-narrow fame or frameless is the present consumption and technology trend. However, the GOA circuit mainly realizes the function of a shift register, in the GOA circuit that amorphous silicon (a-Si) or oxide process cannot realize complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), in general, a circuit structure having a pulling-up node (PU) and a pulling-down node (PD) would be adopted. In order to maintain the normal operation of such circuit structure, a plurality of transistors used to adjust potentials of the pulling-up node and the pulling-down node are always disposed for the pulling-up node and the pulling-down node respectively, such that the number of transistors in each GOA unit would be approximately ten, which is disadvantageous to reduce the frame width occupied by the GOA circuit.